


A Queen's Affairs

by Xadhoom



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadhoom/pseuds/Xadhoom
Summary: Anyone who knows Morrigan Aensland knows that she is hedonistic, which the Shuma-Gorath entity comes to learn. However, her latest venture seems to hold surprises for both of them. Or: Short moments in the lives.
Relationships: Morrigan Aensland/Shuma-Gorath (Marvel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	1. Her Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ship these two. Yes, it's because of that one joke... or so it started. The pairing name is definitely ShumaMorri.

Almost as soon as Morrigan emerged onto the lower plane, a dull pain came over her, in body and soul. She inhaled, taking a moment to adjust to this kind of reality.

"If you can hear me, I ask that you come and face me," Morrigan called out, her voice echoing across the wasteland.

After a moment, the old one himself appeared from nowhere, a short bit away from her.

"Why have you come, Lady Morrigan?" Shuma-Gorath demanded to know.

"It's simple. Your tentacles interest me, Shuma-Gorath," Morrigan said with a smirk, accentuating the word. Shuma-Gorath blinked. "What do you say?"

"Certainly," Shuma-Gorath answered, after a pause. Four of his tentacles wrapped around her arms and legs, meeting no resistance. "I should mention that I am fairly out of practice, though I will try not to disappoint," he said, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I am not soon satisfied," Morrigan replied coyly, her accent prominent in the sentence.

"Perhaps we should relocate to your castle, then," Shuma-Gorath suggested. Without warning, Morrigan saw her surroundings shift, into a corridor in her castle. The elder demon released her, watching her expectantly.

"Follow me," Morrigan said and took flight.

* * *

Morrigan awoke. Drawing a slight breath, her closed eyes squeezed further shut. She shifted slightly in drowsiness and hatred of the morning, then turned over.

After twenty minutes, she sat up in her bed. The first thing she saw was what she had already figured - she was alone. The second was the tattered remains of her outfit, scattered around the floor.

"Good morning," she heard from behind her. She turned to see Shuma-Gorath floating on the bed's right side.

"Likewise," she replied. "Although I'm surprised to see you're still here."

"I thought it would be rude to simply leave," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Something of a gentleman, I see," she remarked. "Not what I expected from your horror stories."

"Yes, well, I find it disingenuous to exercise proper manners on the battlefield," Shuma-Gorath explained. "In a mundane situation, I imagine you might find me more pleasant."

"I do so far," Morrigan said with a smile. "I might even go as far as to say that we're beginning a friendship here."

"With a little luck," Shuma-Gorath agreed.

"Anyway, what do you do to fill your days, in your dimension?" Morrigan inquired.

"Whatever I feel like at any given moment," Shuma-Gorath replied. "I admit, this is the reason why I accepted your request."

Morrigan smirked. "Is that an admission of desire I hear?"

"But of course," Shuma-Gorath affirmed. "Though it might be obvious to say, you are a remarkably charming woman, Morrigan." Shuma-Gorath'ss tone made it sound a simple statement of fact, not a compliment.

"I know," Morrigan replied with a smirk. "Anyway, I would like to receive another visit from you. Let's say, in a week's time?" Shuma-Gorath gave his assent to that.


	2. Her Games

Three weeks had passed. Shuma-Gorath was currently paying another visit to Morrigan's realm and bedroom. In her chambers, a... particular atmosphere reigned.

"Oh, YES!" Morrigan breathed out, falling over in sweet exhaustion. Shuma-Gorath withdrew his tentacles, watching her expectantly.

She sat up after a long moment's rest, giving him a pleased smile. "Well done, as usual, Shuma-Gorath."

"Thank you," he answered. Morrigan got off the bed, a dark ring of some substance appearing around her left-hand fingers. The darkness rapidly shaped itself into her favorite outfit.

"I'm satisfied for now," Morrigan told him. An idea occurred after a moment's silence. "You may not know this, but I have long enjoyed Earth's video games. Care to join me?"

"I have never played them before, so why not?" Shuma-Gorath figured, then followed her out to the hallway.

Morrigan opened the next door on the opposite side, showing both of them a relatively large room. A PS4 and TV screen stood by the left wall, next to a bookcase with a dozen game packs, while a red couch occupied the space before the game array.

 _"What to choose?"_ she thought while making her way to the games. _"A pity Dark Souls doesn't have multi-player here. Perhaps Divinity? No, that's mine. Arena might be fun."_ She picked the seventh pack off the shelf. "Any objection to a fighting game?"

Shuma-Gorath gave none. Morrigan set things up quickly, then got seated.

She chose her character quickly, a demon queen with horns and wings, while Shuma-Gorath observed her gestures. A click on the cross button made the box change color to gold.

Shuma-Gorath turned his attention to his telekinetically-lifted controller. A psychic press on the right button moved the blue outline to the second box of the forty fighters, and a down-button press did what Shuma-Gorath expected. Another two left-clicks took him to the other end of the gallery, a swordsman.

Seeing no reason not to, he pressed the cross button. The chosen box became the same color and the screen changed to show them a choice of arenas, which Morrigan promptly clicked past with the first.

After a three-count, the battle began. Morrigan's fighter launched into a rapid-fire volley of dark energy blasts that Shuma-Gorath had no clue how to defend against or dodge. A KO animation soon played on the screen.

"Perhaps we should play a practice round," Morrigan suggested.

"I am indifferent about being an easy victory in this game," Shuma-Gorath answered.

Morrigan grinned. "Then let us continue."

Their next two picks were the demon queen again and a ninja. Morrigan won this round as well, though Shuma-Gorath figured out how to deflect a few blasts with throwing stars.

Their third-round picks were the dark queen and a lean martial artist in a blue gi. Morrigan trounced him again, and the best Shuma-Gorath managed was learning to jump.

The fourth pair of picks were the queen and a giant robot. Unsurprisingly, she won again, while Shuma-Gorath learned nothing.

"How did you procure this?" Shuma-Gorath asked eventually. On the screen, the queen shot a blast at the martial artist. "From what I gather, Earth has no trade agreement with the Demon World."

"I helped Dante with a job, and that got me the money," Morrigan related while pressing for more blasts.

Shuma-Gorath eventually said, "I believe I can see some of the appeal to these games," he said while his character died.

"That's good to hear. I would hate to have a bored guest," Morrigan answered.


End file.
